


Widowed Omega

by RovakPotter82



Series: Reylo Forever [13]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Protective Son, Rey is a Mom, Soulmates, Surprised Twist, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: Alpha Ben Solo had been waiting to spark with an Omega his whole life.  At 35, he's just about given up on sparking with his Omega mate until he meets a young single mother of a student.  Omega Rey Niima Kin has never had her life to herself since she presented at age 16 after she was sold to an Alpha who needed a wife.  For the last four years of her married life, she was abused and raped at the hands of her late husband.  The day she sparks with a strange Alpha frightens her and she is unsure what to do.
Relationships: Beaumont Kin/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Forever [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650100
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Widowed Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, this is the longest one shot I have written. I feel like I should do a chapter story for this one.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters.

Benjamin Solo was a bachelor Alpha in his town of Alderaan. He was 35, at the prime of his life and he was missing one thing, a mate. Well, two things. A mate and pups. His mother had hoped that he would have sparked by now and had at least three kids already. She had tried to set him up several times with eligible Omegas in the town, but he didn't spark with any of them. 

Ben threw himself into his work. He was a civics and history teacher at his alma mater, Chandrila School for the Gifted. Ben himself was gifted, but he opted rather than go into a career that spoke Alpha, to be a teacher. He loved history and teaching kids about the history of the Republic and Constitution, he loved it. He also taught about Alpha and Omega laws. A lot of his older students, especially those who just presented as Omegas, are appalled at the laws for Omegas. He, too, thought them to be deplorable. If he ever did spark with an Omega, he wouldn't treat her like shit.

Omegas were known to be happy after the first initial pup. Things start to go downhill for them after the fourth and fifth pup. Especially if there weren't time between each pregnancy. A lot of Omegas get exhausted when not given a chance between pregnancies. Ben had heard of Omegas killing themselves when they've reached a seventh pregnancy in eight years. His mother was currently in the Senate, trying to make things better for them. At least she was able to help an Omega if she loses her husband. Her eldest living relative would decide her fate. Usually that meant a father or an uncle who would try to find her another husband, but not always. They would let her live in peace. On a rare occasion, the eldest male relative would be the Omega's oldest son.

A son would do anything for his mother. Especially if he'd witness her abuse at the hands of his father.

Grayson Kin was just that kid. He was five years old when he almost lost his mother and baby brother to an event called preeclampsia. It was unheard of an Omega to have medical conditions like that. A properly brought up Omega would be able to have healthy children until she's at least in her thirties. Which was why most Omegas never lived past thirty. The doctors said his mother was not to get pregnant again so soon after her third birth. Her doctor believed she could develop preeclampsia again. His father didn't want to hear of it.

He was reading to his little sister when he heard his mother and father arguing about her next pup. She screamed out she wasn't ready and his father screamed back that her body was saying otherwise. Grayson watched through the door of his parents' bedroom as his father raped his mother. She pleaded with him to stop. It was then when his mother saw him watching and she started to cry. “Stop, Beaumont,” she pleaded. He stopped, but only to see his eldest son watching. He got off his wife and walked toward the door. Grayson backed up in fear of his father who only shut the door after staring down his son. Hearing his father rape his mother while in a heat and rut made Grayson hate his father with every fiber of his body.

Grayson took care of his siblings that night, tucking them in. Since he was three, Grayson had been helping his mother take care of his siblings. He was smart, like her, though her intelligence made no difference. She was an Omega and according to society, she was only good for one thing. Her excellence in school was halted by her foster parent after she presented as an Omega. He made arrangements with a wealthy family who was looking for an Omega wife for their son. Never mind that most mated couples spark with each other. Grayson was pretty sure that his mother and father didn't spark.

The day it was announced his mother was pregnant again, Grayson could tell she was unhappy. She kept a brave face about it. His father had a smug grin on his face and his grandmother was even worse. While his father physically abused his mother, his grandmother verbally abused her. An Omega would usually go to her mother in law to help persuade her mate to give her a break and his mother did, but was spat in the face for it. His grandmother wanted grandchildren. A lot of them apparently. He hated his father, but he loathed his grandmother. They treated his mother like shit.

Then one day, a few months after his mother's pregnancy was announced, the Maker seemed to answer his prayers. His father was killed in a drunk driving accident. A truck crashed into his father's car head on. He was killed insistently. Three days after his father's funeral, his grandmother suffered a stroke in her sleep and died.

Now he, his mother and his siblings had moved to Alderaan because that was where his new school was located. Grayson's brains and hard work in school paid off. He skipped kindergarten, going right into first and then when his old school realized he was too smart for the curriculum, he was enrolled into Chandrila Academy for Gifted Children. He would be learning at a high school level with other intelligent kids his age. 

The move was successful, but unfortunately, his mother's medical history caught up with them. On a routine checkup, her new doctor, Amilyn Holdo, noticed her blood pressure and her past of preeclampsia. His mother ended up admitted to the hospital while him and his siblings were watched by their very nice lady neighbor, Mrs. Kanata. Ella Grace was born two days later, eight weeks early.

Now it has been nearly six weeks since Ella was born and she was deemed ready to be sent home. Grayson couldn't wait to meet her again. The first time he met Ella was a week after she was born. She was really tiny and he was too scared to hold her. She had a lot of wires and tubes coming out of her, too. Only his mother held her, for about an hour while Grayson watched and took pictures. His littlest sibling was now big enough to come home. She was no longer in need of being on oxygen and the only thing his mother had to worry about was feeding her. The pediatrician believed she wouldn't be able to breastfeed, so Rey would have to feed her with bottles and use formula with her breast milk. 

Grayson came flying out of his last classroom and nearly collided with his history teacher, Mr. Solo. “Whoa, Grayson, where's the fire?” he asked.

“Oh, sorry, Mr. Solo, I'm just in a hurry. My Mum picked up my baby sister from the hospital this morning,” he said.

“That is today, isn't it?” Ben asked and Grayson nodded. “She was born eight weeks early, wasn't she?”

“Yeah, but the doctors all say she's healthy enough to come home,” he said. “I haven't held her yet.”

“Well, let's get you outside,” he said.

Ben had never met Grayson's mother. He knew his boss, Qui-Gon Jinn had, being that Grayson was a late entry during the summer. Some woman named Gwen Phasma expedited his paperwork to the admissions board and got him into the school. His grades were more than enough for him to be accepted. All he knew about Mrs. Kin was that she was a single Omega mother of four children. She was most likely a widow from the way Grayson talked about his father in the past tense. “Mum!” Grayson shouted seeing his mother's vehicle in the pick up line. Grayson opened the front door and climbed in. “Is she here?”

“Yeah, she is,” she said, looking back. In the middle between his other siblings, was the car seat carrying Ella. Grayson tried to look over it, but his mother made him sit down. “Sit down, Grayson, so we can go,” she said. He sat down and buckled himself in. 

“It was all he could talk about this morning,” Ben said and his mother chuckled. “Ben Solo,” he said, holding his hand out for her to shake. “I'm Grayson's history teacher.”

“Oh, hello, it's nice to meet you,” she said, taking his hand. A sudden shock went through both of them, causing them to gasp out in unison. Ben seemed to be stunned at this new revelation. The beautiful creature in front of him was his Omega mate. “Uh, please, I...” She sounded scared.

“Mum?”

“I need my hand back,” she said in a fearful tone that had him relaxing the hold he had on her hand and she pulled it from his grip. She put the window up as he walked around the front of her car and got up on the sidewalk.

“Mum, are you okay?” Grayson asked as Rey watched the Alpha stare back at her.

“I'm okay, baby,” she said before starting the car and headed toward home. 

Ben was stunned in his spot as he watched his Omega mate drive away. That was it? Just a little shock between the two of them ignited a fire in him he didn't even know he had. His mother had told him once he found his Omega mate, nothing else would matter. A bond would most likely form between the two of them and he would feel her feelings and vice versa. The first feeling he could feel from her was fear and it confused him. He heard it in her voice when she talked to him. He really needed to talk to someone.

When she was a little girl, Rey heard romance stories of Alphas and Omegas who were meant to be together spark with each other. It was like nothing else mattered in the world but them. She had thought she'd spark with her husband, but when they touched, there was nothing. Only him biting her on her mating gland to cause her to have her first heat. He was rough, despite knowing she was still young and a virgin. Him knotting her for the first time hurt, even though her body was made for knotting. They mated for five days before her heat and his rut were gone. She was sore for a whole week after and it hurt to sit down. Even though she wasn't in heat anymore, her husband still had sex with her. He claimed it was to make sure his seed took.

During her pregnancy with Grayson, she felt happy. Her first pup with her husband. Once she would have her first pup, things would have been set in motion that she didn't know. It was only Grayson's birth that halted those plans. His birth was long and hard. Nearly thirty six hours of pain because her epidural wasn't planned right. Grayson got stuck in her birth canal, prompting her doctor to perform an emergency c section, which was unheard of for an Omega. Omegas were built for birthing pups, but that was only if they were raised in a proper household. 

Her upbringing in the house of Unkar Plutt was far from proper. Most days she went to bed without food and the only meal she would get was the free lunch at school. She wasn't the choice Omega for her husband, but Plutt had sold her for money, not caring if she was the ideal Omega. She got pregnant before her body had matured enough and it wasn't ready for birthing pups. The doctor advised to her husband that he wait at least a few years before trying for another pup.

Being a mom was the happiest Rey had been. Grayson was her everything. After she was done breastfeeding him, she was given suppressants. Her mother in law was none too happy, but her husband said that it was her fault for finding him an underage bride. She didn't think she could get any happier. Having her second child went along smoothly and then the doctors were pleased enough that they thought her body could handle birthing pups now. That was when something changed in her husband and she saw a side of him she never saw before.

Lila was only six months old when Rey went into her first heat since giving birth. Her husband didn't even give her the option of suppressants like he did after Grayson was done breastfeeding. It wasn't until she was six months along that doctors discovered she had developed preeclampsia. It was a condition that effected mostly Beta women during pregnancies. It was unheard of in Omegas because Omegas were made for being pregnant. That was all they were good for according to society. 

Noah Carson was born at 32 weeks. It caused concern in the doctors because most Omega pregnancies lasted the full 40 weeks and Noah was born six weeks early. He spent some time in the NICU, but came home with no complications. Doctors advised time between births from now on. Her husband didn't take the news well enough. She was only allotted five months rest after Noah's birth. Her and Beaumont argued that triggered a heat and rut. She tried to get away, but in the end, he raped her. He didn't care about what happened to his wife.

The day her husband was killed in a car accident was the day she felt most elated. She was finally free. The untimely death of her mother in law was an added blessing. Yvonne Kin was the one who purchased her from Unkar Plutt for her meager son. The only obstacle in the way now was the family lawyer, who drew up the contract of her sale, James Snoke. After the death of her mother in law, the Kin family estate went to Grayson, being that he was the oldest male Kin. Snoke had a notion that he would be able to control the estate through Grayson. However when the will was read, it stated that Rey would be executor of the estate for Grayson. It was made that she was the executor when Grayson was first born after the death of her husband. It was when Beaumont apparently still loved her. Neither him or his mother seemed to remember that was how it was written.

Rey let out a sigh as she put Ella down in her bassinet. She was a preemie and there for super tiny. She was almost five pounds now at a month and a half. Noah was a preemie too, but even he wasn't that small. She checked on her other small children. Lila was asleep as was Noah. She had three baby monitors linked to her phone. If any of her young children got up, she would know about it. Grayson was sitting in the dinette area doing his homework when she came down the stairs. She looked around her house. Her house. She can't believe that the roof over her head was in her name.

After the reading of her late husband's will, she fired Snoke, Grayson seconding it for good measure and they hired a new one. Gwen Phasma became Rey's warrior, confidant and friend. She was an Alpha, but female. It was in her nature to protect Omegas and the two became quite close while organizing the estate. She was Ella's godmother and all of Rey's children called her 'Auntie'. She moved to Alderaan with them to open up her own office that dealt exclusively to Family and Omega Law. 

“Mum, are you okay?” Grayson asked and Rey sighed out.

“I'm good, baby.” Their house was not moved in yet. In all the excitement of Ella's birth, moving into the house got put on hold. “Just we still have all of this unpacking to do,” she said. She opened a box that was sitting on the kitchen island. Kitchen utensils. She began the tedious task of taking them out of the box and looking around the kitchen. This kitchen was bigger than her old one.

“Mum, do you know what sparking means?” Grayson asked and her head whipped around to look at her oldest.

“Sparking?”

“Yeah, it was something the teacher mentioned in our biology class today,” Grayson said and Rey sighed out. 

“Well, sparking happens between an Alpha and an Omega who's biochemistry is compatible. It means they were made for each other and they are basically soulmates,” she said.

“Oh.”

“Why do you ask?” she asked.

“Because I don't think you and Dad sparked, did you?” he asked and she let out a sigh as she sat down at the table across from him.

“No, we did not. I thought we would, but we didn't,” she said. 

“Why did you marry him?”

“Because I was sold to him by my guardian at the time,” she said.

“Mr. Solo said selling Omegas was illegal,” Grayson said. They had gotten to Omega rights in their civics class.

“Well, just because it's illegal doesn't keep people from doing it,” she said. 

“So, Dad just bought you.”

“Grandma bought me for your dad,” Rey said. “I had you when I was sixteen years old,” she said.

“They didn't treat you nice, did they?”

“No, sweetie, they didn't,” Rey said. “I, uh...”

“I saw what Dad was doing to you that night,” Grayson said and Rey felt herself tear up. She knew she had seen her son that night looking into the bedroom. She didn't want to believe, but he only just confirmed her fears from that night. Her son had watched his father raping his mother.

“I'm so sorry you had to see that, Baby,” she cried before covering her face in shame. A hand grasped hers from across the table and she looked up to her eldest child.

“It's okay, Mum. He can't hurt you anymore,” he said and she chuckled. “I'm glad he's dead.”

“Oh, Grayson, don't say things like that,” she said.

“Why not? Aren't you glad he's dead?” he asked and she let out a sigh. “He treated you like shit.”

“Hey, language,” she said sternly and Grayson sighed out. “You're right. Dad treated me like shit.”

“So did, Grandma,” he quipped and she nodded in agreement. Most Omegas get a second mother out of their mother in laws. She was just looking for a mother figure in Yvonne and when she would go to her for help with her son, she was spat in the face for it. “You're free now, Mom.”

“Thanks, sweetie,” she said. She patted him on the hand before heading back into the kitchen to put away some things. She thought back to Ben Solo, the Alpha she sparked with. She had no idea what the hell kind of Alpha he would be. For all she knew, he could be exactly like her late husband. She felt elation from him when they first sparked. It would seem he had been waiting a long time to spark with an Omega and of course, he sparks with her. A beaten, used, widowed Omega with four kids. He probably wanted some of his own if he had been waiting for her.

Rey shook her head of the thoughts in her mind. No. No way in hell was she going back to what she had been before. She was just now getting her life back on track. She didn't need another Alpha in her life. She didn't need him, no matter how much the spark was for her or him. She wanted nothing to do with him.

Unfortunately, sparking meant that eventually she and Mr. Solo would form a bond. They would feel each other's feelings. She would feel what he's feeling and he would feel was she's feeling. Good. He'd feel how miserable she had been the last eight years of her life. He would know what happened to her the last four years. Three pups in three years. Two of them almost dying on her. Her body was not ready for another pup. She hoped that would become clear to him.

Ben groaned as he entered the house he lived in with his parents. Most Alphas had their own home, but when Ben moved back to Alderaan after quitting law school in Hosnia, he didn't see the need to have his own house when his mother opened up her arms to him. He moved back into his old room, changing mostly everything in it from when he was a boy to the man he is now. He was pretty sure his mother thought he would spark and then move out into the house he and his Omega would start their own family. Of course, that hadn't happened until just a few hours ago.

The first thing Ben did after going back into the school was call the registrar office. All Alphas and Omegas must register when moving to a territory. She was in fact single, but Rey Niima Kin was a widow, having just lost her husband nearly five months ago to a drunk driver. He stared at the picture in front of him. She was beautiful in his mind. He could tell that Grayson took after his mother just from looking at her picture for a few minutes. The only thing that her son didn't get from her were his eyes. Grayson's eyes were a piercing blue. Probably from his father. The woman in the picture, which most likely would have been taken the day she registered at the city hall, was tired. 

Ben had noticed that the three children in the back of her mini van were under the age of three. Most likely she had been one of thousands of Omegas who were abused by their mates/husbands from getting pregnant in consecutive years. The last thing she was going to want from him was another pup. Especially so soon after having one.

“Mom?” he called out.

“She's still at the office,” Han said from the sofa in the living room. He turned around to look at his son as he put his stuff away. “Hey, what's wrong with you?” he asked as Ben went over to the liquor cabinet. He poured himself some vodka and downed it. “Whoa, kid.”

“Dad, I'm in deep shit,” he said.

“What?”

“I sparked,” he said and Han chuckled. “Dad,” he groaned.

“It's about flipping time, Son,” he said and Ben groaned. “No, no, come on. Who is she?”

“She's a widowed Omega with four children, Dad,” Ben said and Han stopped in his tracks.

“Oh,” he said and Ben smacked his lips. 

“Like I said, deep shit,” he said before pouring himself some more vodka.

“Well, can you at least tell what happened?” 

“The first feeling I got from her since we sparked is fear. She's scared of me, Dad.”

“Well, she probably just lost her husband,” Han said.

“Five months ago. It was a car accident, but from the way her son talks about his dad, I don't think they're that shaken up about it,” Ben said. “She has three kids, all under the age of three,” he said. “You can decipher what happened to her.”

“Knocked up every year,” Han said.

“Bingo,” Ben said. “She's not going to want anymore kids, Dad. I'm at a loss what to do,” he said. “I've been waiting for this day and I spark with the one Omega who probably wants nothing to do with another Alpha.”

“Ben, I don't know what to tell you.”

“We can't tell Mom,” Ben said as he sat down. “You know her and her desire for grand-kids. You know what she'll do.”

“She'll investigate, get a magistrate and get you two married.”

“Yeah, I don't want that right now. I don't want to scare this woman off. Not until I know more about her,” Ben said. Just then the door closed and both son and father looked at each other. Leia Organa Solo was home. They settled back onto the couch and pretended nothing was going on. 

“Hello? Where are my two boys?”

“In here, princess,” Han called out and Ben pretended up puke. “Hey, when you get with your Omega, you'll have a pet name for her,” he said before standing up to greet his wife. “How was work?”

“I think my latest bill is going to pass,” she said with a smile.

“Sounds great,” Ben said.

“Benjamin, is there anything you want to tell me?” she asked.

“What?” he asked, standing up. “I don't have anything to say.”

“You forget, young man, I was a trained prosecuting lawyer and I am very good friends with Archie Ackbar,” she said and he groaned. Archibald Ackbar worked at the registration office as a magistrate and he had helped Ben find out about Rey. 

“Fuck,” he groaned.

“Hey, language,” Leia said. “Ben, why didn't you call me the second you sparked?” she asked.

“Because, she drove off on me, Mom.”

“Oh, come now, no Omega says no to an Alpha they spark with,” Leia said and Ben scoffed.

“Well, she did, Mom. She's scared of me,” he said and it was Leia's turn to scoff.

“Scared? What?”

“It's what I am feeling right now from her. She's scared of me, of the whole general idea of settling down for more pups,” he said.

“More pups?”

“She's a mother of a student of mine and she has four kids from a previous marriage,” Ben said.

“Damn, she's married?”

“Was married. Her husband's dead,” Ben said. “I don't think it was a happy marriage.” Leia let out a sigh as she took in what Ben had just told her. In her line of work, trying to get a better life for Omegas, she had come across some Omegas who have been stretched so far to their breaking point that they commit suicide while still pregnant with their seventh or eighth pup in so little years. Her son has sparked with a woman who is most likely recovering from a recent pregnancy and the loss of a husband. 

The society in which they live in was cruel to Omegas. While Omegas could have jobs, the better paying jobs of lawyers, doctors, engineers, law enforcement and politicians were reserved for Alphas. Female Omegas could only hold down mundane jobs like secretaries, waitresses, cashiers at grocery stores and so forth. Plus most would become unemployed when they become mated because most Alphas wouldn't want their mate to work except in the house, taking care of the pups. Leia taught her son better than that, but if what he was saying was right, that didn't matter to the Omega he sparked with.

“I need to give her space, Mom. We've sparked, so there's likely a bond forming already between us. I need her to accept it and as much as she's fighting it, it's going to happen at some point,” he said. “For now, I'm just going to give her space,” he said and Leia nodded.

“All right, Ben. Can I at least have her name?”

“No,” Ben said. “You'll just hunt her down yourself and I don't need you doing that right now,” he said and Han chuckled, causing her to look over at him.

“I'll get dinner started,” she said.

“I'm not hungry,” he said going to get his things. “I'm going to take a shower and try to get some sleep.” He pulled his bag over his head and went upstairs to his room.

“The moment we've all been waiting for and she's run away,” Leia said.

“Well, it's not like she could hide from him forever. He's a teacher of her oldest son, so they're going to have to meet at some point.”

Rey let out a sigh as she sat in her office, staring at her laptop. She couldn't sleep from all the agony and pain she was feeling from Grayson's teacher, Ben Solo. She had taken the time to look him up at the school's website. He was handsome enough. More than her late husband. He had been teaching at Chandrila for over ten years and was an alumni of the school. A small blip in Hosnia as a law clerk while in law school had him on the right track for a typical Alpha, but he suddenly quit after a year before getting a teaching degree at the Alderaan's college and becoming a teacher at Chandrila. When Grayson talked about him, she could tell that Ben Solo was a favorite. Sure, the kid loved science and math, but he was loving the upbeat teaching technique of Ben's and learning the history of the Republic. He was pro Omega from the sound of it. His parents were well known in Alderaan, too.

His father had been in the Republic Navy as a pilot, and his mother, Leia was from Alderaan, growing up in the world of politics. She wasn't sure how the two of them met, but they set history by becoming two Alphas who sparked together. Having Ben was a miracle in itself. Two Alphas couldn't get pregnant unless they tried, which they did, several times through the IVF programs. Ben became real after apparently three days of labor. Rey shivered thinking that any child with the bear of a man who was staring at her would rip her still healing body in two.

Her OB doctor, Dr. Amilyn Holdo, had put her on a strict regimen of vitamin pills and supplements to make up for the years of abuse she had been on at the hands of Plutt. She was also going to get her on suppressants after she was done breastfeeding and pumping milk for Ella. She had even suggested an IUD. In no way was she to get pregnant again until Dr. Holdo told her it was okay. Her new OB was nicer than her previous doctors. Her previous doctors were on her husband's payroll and even though they said not to get her pregnant so few in between, her late husband was always able to pay them to look the other way. 

Rey sighed out and heard her phone go off. Thinking one of the younger kids was up, she picked up her phone and opened the screen. It was her friend and lawyer, Gwen. “Hey, Gwen,” she said.

“What the bloody hell are you doing up so late?” her friend asked.

“I should ask you the same thing,” she said and Gwen sighed. 

“Touche,” she said. “What's up?”

“I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come down to the office and try to write a few pages for my book,” she said.

“How's that going?” Rey brought up her word office and found she hadn't written anything in the two hours she was up.

“Not so much,” she said, closing it out. Her book was going to be about her life as an abused Omega, from the time she had presented at sixteen, her marriage to her husband after she was sold to the later years now, when she was tired from her latest pregnancy. Gwen was currently working on finding someone to publish it. “Gwen, I... I need some advice,” she said.

“What is it, love?”

“I...” Actually saying she sparked with an Alpha would only set things in motion and she cried out softly.

“Rey, what is it?” Gwen asked.

“Gwen, I sparked with an Alpha. I don't know what to do,” she cried before sniffling.

“I'm on my way,” her friend said before hanging up.

Rey poured a glass of wine for her friend and handed it to him. “So, who is this bloke that you sparked with?”

“He's a teacher at Grayson's school. The history and civics teacher, Ben Solo,” she said.

“Oh, I heard about him,” Gwen said.

“You have?”

“He's the prodigal son of the whole town. His mother was a prosecuting attorney for the city before becoming the mayor of Alderaan for several years, then Governor of Aldera before becoming a Senator.”

“Great. A whole Alpha family,” she said as her friend drank her wine. “No offense,” she added.

“None taken, love,” Gwen said. “I know you've had your fill of them. The two wankers who live down the street are a prime example,” she said and Rey let out a sigh. Two Alpha neighbors down the street, Finn Storm and Poe Dameron, barely let the moving truck pull away before they were knocking on her door. However, as soon as they saw her pregnant belly, they could tell they had their work cut out for them. She was widowed, not married. “So you sparked. Big deal,” she said.

“Yes, but it is. The first thing I felt when I sparked with him and elation and hope. I heard one word from his mind. Mine,” she stated. Her late husband's favorite word for her.

“Yes, but when you heard that, the first thing he would have felt would have been your fear, which is coming off of you, love, like the Terran Falls,” she said and Rey let out a sigh.

“I don't want another life like I had before,” she said. “I'm just starting over,” she said, tears running down her face.

“You won't know until you've talked with him, Rey,” she said. 

“I'm not ready to face him,” she said. “I can't help but think of some Alphas and Omegas who've sparked just take off and mate right away. I..”

“He's not going to do that,” Gwen said. “With the fear and worry coming from you, he'll give you space.” Rey let out a sigh as she watched her friend take another swig of her wine. 

“I really hate you right now,” she said and Gwen chuckled.

“A couple of months and you can go ahead and drink,” she said. “Until then, keep the milk flowing for the little one. Speaking of, I know it's late, but Auntie Gwen would like to see her goddaughter,” she said with a smile. As if on cue, an alert came on her phone and she opened it. Ella was up.

“Oh, looks like Ella wants to see her godmother,” she said and Gwen squealed putting her wine down and headed upstairs with Rey.

A whole week passed with no sighting of Rey. Grayson would arrive at the school on a bus and when he was to leave, Rey would stay in the car in the pick up line. Once Grayson made it on board, the van would drive off and Ben would groan out. Monday. Monday was the next time he was going to see her. For now, he was going to have to try to make it through the weekend. 

Saturdays were reserved for grocery shopping. Ben and his mother would head to Market District and do the grocery shopping together. The second they entered the store after getting a cart, Ben smelled something. It was a scent he had only smelled once. When he sparked with Rey. He looked around in the immediate vicinity, but she wasn't anywhere. “Ben, keep walking or I'm going to run over your ankles,” his mother said.

“Sorry,” he said, getting out of her way. Throughout the whole walk of the first half of the grocery store, Ben kept smelling her. Rey. She was here in the store. He knew she was here and even if she wasn't, she was in here for at least an hour if her smell was that strong.

“Hi, Mr. Solo,” a voice said and he whipped around to see Grayson Kin standing at the end of the pasta aisle with three boxes of stuffing shells.

“Grayson, how are ya?” he asked.

“I'm good,” he said. He looked around for Rey, but still couldn't see her. She must have sent him off to get the boxes of shells in his arms.

“Jumbo shells?”

“Oh, yeah, my birthday dinner for tonight,” he said. 

“Happy Birthday,” Ben said and he felt a cart nudge him in the back and he rolled his eyes. “Yes, Mother?” he asked.

“Manners, Benjamin,” Leia said.

“Mother, this is Grayson Kin. He's one of my students,” Ben said. “Grayson, this is my mother, Leia.”

“Oh, wow,” Grayson said, his eyes growing wide. “You're that lady senator fighting for equal rights for Omegas in the Senate,” he said and Leia chuckled.

“Yes, I am. Such a bright boy,” she said and Ben chuckled.

“I am going to Chandrila, Senator,” Grayson said causing Ben to chuckle again and Leia to laugh.

“So did Benjamin, but he's not so bright anymore,” she quipped.

“Mom,” Ben argued hearing his mother chuckle. “Speaking of moms, is yours around? She missed the last PTA meeting,” he said.

“She's around,” Grayson said, causing Ben to be hopeful. “We all were sick this past week, except for me and Ella,” he said.

“Grayson, I sent you to get the shells for your dinner ten minutes ago,” a voice called out and Ben felt himself tense up. She came around the corner with a green car cart and gasped out seeing him standing there.

Grocery shopping with four kids was a multi task job. Once Ella was strapped to her with the body wrap, Rey unbuckled the two toddlers. One toddler, one eighteen month old. She was thankful there was a car cart when they walked into the store. She didn't know what she would have done if there wasn't one. Both of her toddlers sat perfectly in the seat with the steering wheels and they were content, for now, to pretend to drive the cart. They were about halfway through their shopping trip when she remembered Grayson wanted stuffed shells for his birthday dinner tonight, so she sent him back to the pasta aisle to get three boxes. A trip like that would usually only take him a few minutes, but after ten, she was getting worried, so she turned the cart around and headed to the pasta aisle herself. She spotted him standing at the end and it looked like he was talking with someone. 

Grabbing pasta sauce, the only kind her kids liked, and putting it in the cart, she made her way down the aisle. As she got close to Grayson, she smelled a musk scent of wood and rain. She shook her head before coming to the end of the aisle. “Grayson, I sent you to get the shells for your dinner ten minutes ago,” she said. She came around the corner and gasped out. Standing a few feet from Grayson was Mr. Ben Solo.

“Hi, Mom. Look, it's Mr. Solo,” Grayson said before putting the shells into the cart.

“Hello, Mr. Solo,” she said.

“Hi, uh, Mrs. Kin,” he said.

“Actually, I prefer my maiden name, Niima, or you could just call me Rey,” she said.

“Only if you call me Ben,” he offered back and she smiled. Ben rolled his eyes when his mother nudged him with the cart again.

“Benjamin, again where are your manners?” she asked. Ben got out of her way so she could see the beautiful Omega that her son had sparked with over a week ago. “Hello, I'm Leia, Ben's mother,” she said, coming forward.

“Mom, this is Senator Organa. She's fighting to get equal rights for Omegas. For you,” Grayson said.

“Oh, it's nice to meet you, Senator,” Rey said, shaking hands with Ben's mother. Ben leaned onto the cart, watching the interaction between his Omega mate and his mother. They had moved out of the way so other shoppers could get by them.

“Call me Leia, dear,” she said before looking at the other three kids. “They're beautiful,” she said and Rey chuckled. She loved it when people told her her kids were beautiful. “Especially this little one,” she said, looking at a sleeping Ella. She tickled the arm that was hanging out and Ella made a sound of content. “She's so small.”

“She's two months, but she was a preemie,” Rey said. “Her pediatrician recommended I swaddle her against me when we go out.”

“Well, she's beautiful none the less,” Leia said.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Mama,” Lila said. Rey had her undivided attention, helping her get her coat off. They were in here longer than Rey expected.

“Grayson here says it's his birthday today,” Leia said.

“Yes, it is. We've been all sick this week with a cold, so I haven't really planned anything,” she said. “Thank the Maker Ella didn't catch it. I don't think her little body would have been able to fight it off.”

“Mom makes the best stuffed shells in the world,” Grayson said and Rey chuckled.

“Grayson, you're over exaggerating,” she said.

“They sound something we can't possibly pass up,” Leia said with a chuckle and Ben smiled, watching Rey the entire time. She was absolutely beautiful.

“You guys should come,” Grayson said causing Rey and Ben to speak at the same time.

“What?”

“Well, it's just going to be us, Mom. Mr. Solo, you should come and bring your Mom,” Grayson said.

“Grayson, I'm sure the Solos have dinner plans,” Rey said. She did not want to be in the same space as Ben right now.

“We don't actually,” Leia said. “It was just going to be dinner with me, Ben and my husband.”

“You can bring him, too,” Grayson said. “It's not like it's a birthday party. Though, I'm sure Mom will be giving me presents. All my friends are already doing other things, so it's just family, but you can come,” he said and Rey let out a sigh, looking over at Ben. He couldn't help the smirk and she rolled her eyes.

“Well, if you're inviting them, you better get one more box of shells and I have to get more ground beef,” she said. Leia kept Lila and Noah entertained as Rey went off to get some more ground beef. Dinner with the Alpha she sparked with and his parents. Not how she was hoping her Saturday night would go, but Grayson was right. It would be nice to have more than just them. Perhaps she could sneak a text to Gwen about coming so she would at least have someone.

“So, Grayson just invited Solo and his parents to his birthday dinner?” Gwen asked.

“Yes, he did,” Rey said getting some Gerber baby snacks and putting them in the cart. Both Noah and Lila loved them. “I can't believe he did that,” she said.

“You can't fault him for that, love. Mr. Solo, from what I've been hearing from Grayson, is his favorite teacher,” Gwen said. 

“But, the Alpha I sparked with, along with his Alpha parents, are going to be in my house with me and my pups. I....” Rey was at a loss of what to do. “I don't know what to do,” she said.

“Don't worry, love. I'll be there,” Gwen said. “In the mean time, I think you should talk to Grayson about sparking and that you did it with Mr. Solo.”

“Right,” Rey said as she watched Grayson push the cart toward the registers. It wasn't a conversation she was looking forward to.

“So, Grayson, there's something I need to tell you about Mr. Solo and his parents coming here,” Rey said causing Grayson to look up from his little brother.

“Are you mad that I invited them?”

“No, honey, I just wish you didn't do it so quickly,” Rey said. “Mr. Solo and I sparked the day I had gotten Ella from the hospital,” she said.

“You did?” Grayson asked and Rey nodded. “Is that why you were dreading the PTA meeting? Which we missed because everyone was sick,” he said and Rey chuckled.

“Yes, it is,” she said. “I've been freaking out over it,” she said.

“Well, it's not like you guys have to get married right away,” Grayson said. “If I knew it, I wouldn't have invited them,” he said. “I'm sorry, Mum.”

“It's okay, sweetheart,” she said hugging him.

“So, you and Mr. Solo are soulmates?” Grayson asked and Rey nodded. “He's going to want more kids, isn't he?”

“Probably,” she said. 

“Well, he's going to have to wait. I don't want him touching you,” he said.

“Grayson,” Rey said.

“No, Mum, we came here to start fresh and we are just getting that and if he thinks he's going to come in here and take over,” he said.

“I don't think he is, Baby, but we'll wait and see. You need to reign in this temper of yours,” she said.

“Mum, Dad and Grandma treated you like shit,” Grayson said.

“Hey, language!” she scolded. “Grayson, I understand you are pissed, but Mr. Solo is still your teacher and you have to give him some respect,” she said sternly and Grayson sighed out.

“I don't want you to be unhappy again, Mum,” he said.

“I won't be, okay? Now, when Mr. Solo gets here with his parents, you are going to be nice, okay?” she asked and he nodded.

“Okay. Is Auntie Gwen still coming?” he asked and Rey nodded. “Good, she can be a buffer,” he added before helping Noah with a picture.

Gwen arrived a few hours before the start of the dinner. Rey had the shells cooked and was ready to get them stuffed. “So, I'm only here as a buffer and for the free food,” she said and Rey smirked. “Will there be wine?”

“I bought a few bottles on the way home,” she said and pointed to them. Gwen washed up and helped her with the shells. “So, Grayson knows what Mr. Solo wants with me or rather eventually wants with me,” she said.

“How'd he take it?” Gwen asked.

“He's angry. He may look like me, but his temper comes from his father,” she said and Gwen smiled.

“Ben Solo may have his work cut out for him,” she said. “If he wants to court you, he must get permission from your oldest male relative and that is Grayson,” she said with a smile and Rey chuckled. “Are you going to wear that?” she asked. Rey looked down at what she was wearing. It was sweatpants and an old shirt. Ella had been throwing up sometimes after feeding, so it was better to wear something old. 

“What's wrong with this?”

“Sweetie, your potential Alpha mate is going to be here with his parents. You can do better,” Gwen said.

Rey opened the door and Ben was frozen in place. She was absolutely beautiful. She chose a cotton navy blue dress with the flouncy sleeves. Seeing Ben speechless brought a smile to her face. “Benjamin, stop staring and tell her she looks beautiful,” his mother said, causing him to blush and hand the flowers he had in his hand to her.

“You look beautiful, Rey,” he said.

“Thank you,” she said taking the flowers. She was glad they were not roses. “Uh, come in, make yourself comfortable. Dinner should be ready soon,” she said. Leia came in with a present. 

“I didn't want to come in empty handed for Grayson's birthday,” she said. “Is it okay that I brought something?”

“Yeah, it's okay,” she said as Leia's husband came in after him.

“This is my husband, Han. This is Rey.”

“I gathered that, Princess,” he said and Rey chuckled as she closed the door. “Sorry we're kind of raining in on your dinner.”

“Don't be silly. Grayson invited all of you,” she said as she led them further into the house.

“This is a beautiful home,” Leia said.

“Thank you. It's still not moved in to yet.” There were still boxes sitting around the house.

“You have your hands full, dear,” she said as she found the other presents. “Hello, Grayson,” she said.

“Hello, Senator Solo,” he said. “This is my Aunt Gwen. She's our lawyer after I fired our old one,” he said and Gwen chuckled.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Senator,” Gwen said. “I didn't want Rey to be alone tonight surrounded by Alphas.”

“You're an Alpha, Aunt Gwen,” Grayson said.

“I'm a female, Grayson. There's a difference,” she said as Leia set her present for the birthday boy in the pile. She noticed the three younger kids were missing.

“They're in the hearth room,” Gwen said, “watching a cartoon. Ella's asleep right now.”

“Rey, is there anything you need help with?” Leia asked.

“Oh, no, I'm okay,” she said as she put the flowers from Ben into a vase with water. It would be a perfect centerpiece for dinner. “I've got everything covered.”

Dinner was soon served. Stuffed shells with pasta sauce, garlic bread and salad was served. Grayson was watching Ben like a hawk. He had made sure he sat across from his mother and not next to her. “So, Grayson, eight years old, huh?” Leia asked.

“Yeah, and I'm learning on the high school level,” he said. “Mum says I get my smarts from her,” he added and Leia chuckled.

“Did you get into high school at eight, Rey?” Han asked.

“Uh, I skipped a few years, but not like Grayson,” she said. Lila made a noise, causing Rey to look over at her. Rey gave her another few bits of salad to chew on. One of the best things about her kids was that they ate anything she put in front of them. Lila was like her. She loved food.

“Mum was always able to help me with my homework,” Grayson said. “She was taking the same classes in high school I am now,” he said.

“You were in AP classes?” Ben asked and she looked over at him since they sat down.

“I did. AP Biology, Calculus, Chemistry,” she said. “It's like Grayson said, he got his brains from me,” she said.

“So, you graduate with honors?” Han asked.

“I didn't get to graduate high school,” Rey said. “I presented at sixteen and, uh, my guardian at the time pulled me out of school,” she said.

“For what?”

“I got married to my late husband and then I had Grayson,” she said.

“Mum doesn't like to talk about what happened between her and my father,” Grayson said.

“Sorry, I didn't know,” Han said. In truth, Rey was on the fast track to graduate had she not presented. Another thing taken from her.

“Rey's working on a new career thought,” Gwen said. “She's writing a book,” she added.

“Oh, how wonderful,” Leia said. “What kind of book?” she asked. A gasp caused Rey to look over to see Lila had spilled her milk.

“Uh-oh,” the two year and a half year old said. “I sorry, Mama.”

“It's okay, love,” she said, getting a towel to clean up her daughter's mess. “Uh, it's an autobiography book about my life,” she said. “It's a work in progress. I haven't gotten the chapters sorted yet.”

“I'm working on finding someone willing to publish it,” Gwen said. Ben watched Rey go into Mom mode as she cleaned up Lila's mess and got her some more milk. She whispered something to the little girl and gave her her cup.

“I'm sorry to have heard about your husband,” Leia said. “I understand he was killed in a car accident.”

“Uh, drunk driver hit him head on. The car exploded and he was killed instantly,” Rey said.

“Mum,” Grayson said.

“It's okay, Grayson,” she said.

“Dad didn't treat Mum really nice. We weren't sad that he was killed,” he said and there was a silence over the table.

“Grayson,” Rey said before sighing out. Just then there was a cry and Rey stood up, prompting Ben to stand up as did his dad. “Uh, I have to get Ella. I'll be right back,” she said before heading upstairs.

“No love for your Dad, huh?” Ben asked as he sat back down.

“Nope,” Grayson said.

“Grayson experienced trauma in that household, too,” Gwen said. “He witnessed the abuse his father sustained on his mother.”

“You're not going to be like that, are you, Mr. Solo?” Grayson suddenly asked.

“Oh, Grayson, I raised my son to be a gentleman. He will treat your mother with respect,” Leia said.

“Grayson is very protective of his mother, Ben. I hope you know that,” Gwen said.

“I do now,” Ben said. “Grayson, if I was anything like your father, I probably would have forced your mother to marry me the day I sparked with her,” he said and Grayson huffed. “I've been giving her space and I know her feelings the past few weeks. I'm taking into account of her abusive past. I won't do anything until she is ready,” he said. Just as he finished his case to his Omega mate's son, said Omega mate came down with Ella. 

“Someone is hungry,” Rey announced. 

“Oh, can I do it?” Leia asked. “It'll give you a chance to eat your dinner,” she said. "Besides, it's been so long since I've fed a baby," she added with a smile.

“Thank you,” Rey said. She carefully handed her daughter to Ben's mother. She held her like a pro. She went into the kitchen to prepare a bottle for Ella. 

“Wow, she's so tiny,” Han said.

“She was three pounds even at birth,” Gwen said.

“Were you that small, Mr. Solo?” Grayson asked and Leia chuckled.

“Ben was an almost ten pound baby monster,” she said and Ben groaned out. “Took me three days to even get ready to push him out,” she added. “I told Han, 'He's it. No more.'” Grayson chuckled.

“I wasn't going to argue with her,” Han said as Rey came into the dinette with a bottle. She gave Leia a burp cloth, too.

“Are you...?” she started to ask Leia.

“Eat your dinner, Rey. I've got this,” she said, taking the bottle from Rey.

After dinner, there was a small cake Rey made that Grayson blew a number eight candle. There was just enough cake for everyone. It was soon time for presents. Grayson was a smart kid. Most of what he got from Rey was a lot to do with school. He got a new backpack, some science and math books to keep his brain functioning. Leia was still holding Ella, who had fallen asleep against her. Rey went to take her, but Ben saw his mother wave her off. Grayson gasped out as he opened Leia and Han's gift. It was a complete science kit. “Wow, this is so cool,” he said, turning it over to look at the back. Leia chuckled.

“Ben said science and math were your favorite subjects, so I figured this was a good gift,” she said.

“Thanks, Senator Solo,” he said and she smiled. “Wow, I can do experiments with this set,” he said and Rey chuckled. He put it aside and Rey handed him a little box. He opened it and gasped out. A gift card to Petco with a hamster on it. “Seriously, Mum?” he asked, taking it out. 

“Seriously. You can finally get that hamster you wanted,” she said and he got up to hug his mother.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he said and Rey chuckled.

“A hamster?” Han asked.

“He's already got a name for it,” Rey said.

“Theodore,” Grayson said and everyone chuckled.

“I don't think I can top that,” Ben said, handing Grayson his gift. “I heard you were a gamer,” he said and Grayson took it from him. He opened it up and gasped out.

“No way! The new Galaxy Wars game?” he asked. “This was sold out a week after it was released,” he said. “The new movie isn't even out yet.”

“Wow, there is one less video game I have to buy,” Rey said.

“Just the Avengers game, Mum. That's all you need to buy,” Grayson said and Ben chuckled. “Can I play this for a little while?” he asked.

“Just a little while,” Rey said.

“Come on. I'll help you set it up,” Ben said and he followed Grayson downstairs to the game area. 

Ben was not surprised that Grayson didn't need help setting up the game. He was fighting alongside Grayson with the Kylo Ren character while Grayson was using Yoda. “So, did you and your Dad play video games together?” Ben asked.

“No, he was too busy with his company to play games with me,” Grayson said. “He really wasn't much of a dad.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Ben said. Alphas were usually attentive to their pups. Especially their firstborns. 

“Don't be,” the eight year old quipped. 

“Grayson, he was still your father,” Ben said.

“Doesn't mean I should respect him. Not with the way he treated Mum. I saw him take my mother against her will one night. That night I lost all respect for him. I hated him.”

“I guess hearing about me and your mother sparking wasn't something you wanted to hear,” Ben said. Grayson let out a sigh and paused the game.

“My Mum has been through hell the last eight, nine years, Mr. Solo,” Grayson said. “I don't want to see her get hurt again by another Alpha who wants pups out of her,” he said.

“I am not like that, Grayson,” Ben said. “I can see she is tired from the last three years. I'm respecting her space and I will not make a move until she is ready,” he said. “If anything, I think I should at least get to know your mother before I marry her,” he said.

“Get to know her?” Grayson asked.

“Yeah, like take her out on dates. Isn't that how your mother and father met?” he asked.

“Mum was sold to my father to be his bride,” he said and Ben felt bile coming up his throat.

“Sold?” he asked and Grayson nodded. 

“She told me it happened a month after she presented.”

“How old was your mother when she presented?”

“Sixteen,” Grayson said. “She had me nine months later,” he added.

“Uh, wow, that's...”

“Yeah, it sucked for her, but with this move, we put everything behind us. Mum's just now getting back some life in her. I don't want that to change again,” he said.

“I understand, Grayson. So, can I court her?” he asked and Grayson let out a sigh.

“Okay, I guess you could court her,” he said.

“I can wait a few years, if that's what she wants to do. I'll even wait five years if she's not ready then,” he said.

“What if she doesn't want to have anymore kids?” Grayson asked and Ben swallowed.

“I guess that means I would have to adopt you and your siblings,” he said and Grayson chuckled.

“Seriously?”

“I would do it in a heartbeat, Grayson,” he said.

“Okay, so court Mum. As long as you keep your hands to yourself,” he said before going back to the game.

Ben felt sick. His Omega mate was sold like cattle to a family who needed an obedient wife for their son. Most Omegas don't get arranged into a marriage until they were eighteen. She would have had to take Omega classes in her school, but apparently Rey didn't even get that. She said her guardian pulled her out of class a month after she presented. It sickened Ben to the core of his body. No wonder she was so untrustworthy. He came into the kitchen to see Rey was cleaning dishes before putting them into the dishwasher. She looked up to see him entering the same space she was in. “Hi,” he said with a smile.

“Hi,” she said. 

“Where are my parents?” he asked.

“Your mother insisted on putting Ella down herself,” she said and he smiled. “Your father took a sleeping Noah up to his room.”

“Where's your friend?”

“Gwen is taking care of Lila,” she said. “Is Grayson downstairs still?” she asked and Ben nodded.

“He got into a new level without me,” he said and Rey chuckled.

“Grayson loves video games. I've had to limit his gaming time so he could focus on his studies,” she said.

“You are a fantastic mom, Rey,” he said and she chuckled as she closed up the dishwasher. “So, uh, Grayson gave me permission to court you,” he said and Rey cleared her throat.

“I don't...”

“I'm not looking to marry you in three weeks or even months. I can wait three years if you want, hell five. I want you to be comfortable around me and not be afraid of me,” he said and she sighed out, rolling her tongue in her cheek. “I'm sorry about that day we sparked, but it just hit me so fast,” he said.

“Me, too,” she said. “I didn't think I would ever spark with anyone,” she said. “I didn't with my husband and I was crushed,” she said.

“My thoughts that day, the years of waiting to spark with an Omega, that's what you felt from me. The moment I finally found my soulmate and you looked at me with fear in your eyes and you drove away. I had never been more crushed feeling what you felt that day.”

“Yeah, that bond worked really fast, didn't it?” Rey asked. She had felt Ben's heartbroken sadness from when she drove away. “I had heard about Omegas being whisked away by their Alpha after sparking and consummate the relationship right away, like minutes after.”

“I wouldn't have done that,” Ben said. “I want to take my time with you. Get to know you better. You and the kids, since you're all a package deal,” he said.

“My only relief in this is that my three youngest are too young to remember what a bastard their father was,” she said and Ben let out a sigh. “Grayson is the only one who will remember. He's been scarred for life,” she said before crying. Ben was immediately there, wrapping her up in his arms. 

“It's okay, sweetheart,” he said, rubbing soothing circles on her back. His mother had said that after sparking, his scent would calm his Omega mate if she started to panic. Rey was immediately taken by Ben's scent. For the first time in her life, she didn't hate the smell of an Alpha male. She found herself wrapping her arms around Ben and they stood there in each other's arms. “I would like to take you on a date, Rey,” he said and she chuckled as she pulled away.

“Wow, uh, a date,” she said.

“Grayson said you'd never been on one,” Ben said.

“I haven't. Unless you count Beaumont taking me to a gala event for his company or the yearly Valentine's Day dates to keep people thinking he was a model husband,” she said. 

“Right, um, so Friday too soon for you?” he asked and she shook her head.

“No, uh, Friday would be lovely. Unless you have something to do for the school,” she said.

“Nope,” he said and she nodded her head.

“Okay, a date,” she said.

“I have to ask something,” he said and she nodded her head, not trusting her voice. “May I kiss you?” he asked. Rey let out a slow nod and Ben closed the gap between the two of them. He took her chin in his fingers and slowly leaned in towards her. The kiss was small, a peck, really, but it was enough to get a gasp from Rey when their lips connected. The kiss deepened a little more and the bond connecting the two of them completely. When Ben pulled away, Rey moaned at the loss. She had never been kissed like that before.

“Wow, that was...” she started to say.

“Was it bad?” he asked. Last time he kissed a girl was in high school.

“No, it was warm and lovely,” she said. “Beaumont never kissed me like that before,” she added.

“Well, strike one for the new boyfriend,” Ben said and Rey chuckled, smacking him on the arm.

Friday night came rather quickly for Rey. In the week since the kiss of her life, Rey had been connected fully to Ben and knew when he thought about her. Pretty much every moment of every single day. He was in love with her. They hadn't even gone on their first date yet. Rey let out a sigh as she held up two dresses for the kids and Gwen to assess for her date. “Which one?”

“Oh, honey, not the red. It'll make you seem like a harlot on your first date,” Gwen said and Grayson chuckled.

“So, the black one,” she said.

“Isn't that the one you wore to Dad's funeral?” Grayson asked and Rey looked down. Her son was right and she went back into her closet. “What about the green dress, Mum?” he asked.

“Oh, yes, that one,” Gwen said as she tickled Lila who giggled.

“Green!” Lila shouted. A few minutes later Rey came out in her green one shoulder dress. It was perfect.

“Oh, sweetie, that's perfect. Put your Amidala shoes on and it completes the look.”

“Which Amidala shoes? I have twelve pairs,” she said.

“Black ones, and it doesn't matter. No amount of heel is going to make you taller than him,” Gwen said and Grayson chuckled.

“Yeah, Mum. Mr. Solo's a giant. You'll be lucky if you reach his chin tonight,” he said and Gwen chuckled.

Ben held out the chair for Rey and she sat down. “I tell you you look beautiful?” he asked.

“Only about a dozen times since you picked me up,” she said as she took the menu from the waitress who smiled.

“Can I start you guys off with anything?”

“Sparking water for me,” Rey said. “I'm breastfeeding,” she added and the waitress nodded.

“I'll take a glass of red, whatever you have,” Ben said and she nodded before heading off to get their drinks. “So, first date. How's it going so far?” he asked and she smiled.

“Pretty good,” she said. “First time a man actually held open a door for me, held out my chair. Beaumont did these things, but he just did it to make people think he was a good husband,” she said.

“Hey, no saying the late husband's name at this date. I want you to forget about him, okay?” he asked and she nodded.

“Sorry, I...”

“I know it's hard to move on. Especially with your past with him, but I won't be like him. I promise.”

“Beaumont made a lot of promises that he broke,” she commented.

“I keep mine,” he said. “I promise, this is going to be the best first date you have ever been on,” he said and she chuckled.

Ben was right. It was the best first date she'd ever been on. He took her to a movie after dinner and he got her home around eleven. Gwen was quite pleased with this Alpha for her friend and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “He's a keeper,” she said and Rey laughed.

“Guess I pass the best friend test,” he said.

“You passed that on Grayson's birthday,” she said taking off her coat and hanging it up. “So, the office is this way,” she said. Ben had mentioned his federal prosecutor uncle at dinner. She had agreed to at least look through her late husband's papers. A contract of sale. Something. Rey wasn't kidding when she said she got everything from her late husband and his family. Three big file boxes sat on the one side of the office. Each with the name of her in-laws and Beaumont. “I think we should start with my father in law's box. He was the head of the family when I was purchased,” she said and Ben nodded. He took off his sport jacket and picked up the box that had the name Christopher on it. 

“Okay, let's see what we got,” he said taking the lid off. “Oh, well, this is going to be easier than I thought,” he quipped and Rey came over. Right on top of the box was an enveloped that had Rey's name on it. Ben took it from the box and opened it. Inside the box was Rey's birth certificate. She was born in Corusant to Evan Palpatine and Amira Kenobi. “Kenobi?” he asked. “That's my godfather's last name. Benjamin Kenobi,” he said and Rey shrugged.

“I don't know who that is,” she said.

“Well, according to this, your parents gave up for adoption,” he said. “You were adopted by Lee and Ariel Niima, but then it would seem you were abandoned,” he said.

“Guess my adoptive parents couldn't handle me,” she said. “I only have brief memories of them,” she said.

“Well, according to a case worker's notes, you were left at a department store day care when you were two,” he said and she scoffed.

“Hey, I have new material for my book,” she said and he chuckled before going through the papers.

“Well, all is not lost,” he said. “I found what looks like a proof of purchase sale,” he said taking it to look at it under the light. “Seller was Unkar Plutt.”

“That was my guardian at the time,” Rey said and Ben looked further down.

“Christopher Kin was the sole proprietor of you. I have his signature and the signature of James Snoke, the family lawyer at the time.”

“So, he did have a part in it,” she said and Ben nodded. “Do you think that's enough?”

“Well, there's your birth certificate, your real birth certificate, proving that you were under age at the time,” he said. “If memory serves me right in the laws, because you were underage, your marriage to Beaumont would have been illegal and null in void.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning that by law, the four beautiful kids you had, are not his.”

“Even if they're biologically his?” she asked and Ben nodded.

“I would have to call my uncle to confirm it. Is it okay to take this folder to him?” Ben asked and Rey nodded. “I'll get the important papers back to you.”

“Why would my real parents give me up for adoption?”

“Might have something to do with your father's father,” he said.

“Who?”

“Sheev Palpatine was a ruthless dictator who took over the throne of Naboo before I was even born. My grandmother led a resistance against him. It marked her for death. She met my grandfather when the Republic sent troops in. Palpatine was getting greedy, wanting more power and he was invading countries around Naboo. He wanted a society of Alphas and Omegas, wanting the Omegas in their houses and pregnant all the time. My grandmother was an Omega and it was no secret that Palpatine wanted her,” he said. “There's a romance story where my grandmother, Padme, sparked with the soldier who saved her life, my grandfather, Anakin.”

“That sounds beautiful,” she said and he smiled as he put the papers back into the folder.

“They got married after he got permission to bring her home here to Aldera. Palpatine was none too happy and he actually put a hit out on my grandfather for taking his mate away from him.”

“But your grandmother and Palpatine never mated,” Rey said.

“Exactly. He had no claim over her. Naboo was eventually liberated and Palpatine executed for his crimes. He committed several acts of genocide, homicide against Omegas and this religion called Jedi. He killed millions of Jedi from Naboo and the neighboring countries.”

“Well, it would seem that he did find a mate seeing as he had a son,” she said and Ben looked at her certificate. All documents require designations on them. Just as he suspected, the son was an Omega.

“Well, this would be why the son was never heard of,” he said. “He's listed as an Omega and your mother a Beta.” Her presenting as an Omega was a no brainer. Of course she would take after her father's designation.

“I wonder if they're still alive,” she wondered.

“Uncle Luke will probably look into it,” Ben said. “Who knows, maybe they're around still and they could meet you,” he said and she smiled sadly. “Hey, what's wrong?”

“They're not going to want to meet me,” she said quietly. “I've been a weak, feeble Omega my whole life. I was used, beaten,” she started to cry and Ben wrapped her up in his arms, trying to calm her down.

“You don't know that,” he said as she cried in his chest. His Omega mate had been dealing with abandonment issues and unwanted feelings her whole life. He would do anything to go back in time to change all that.

“I wouldn't have had my beautiful kids if you did,” she said and he chuckled. The bond let her hear his thoughts. “So, uh, your godfather might be my grandfather?” she asked.

“Uh, yeah, I remember him talking about his daughter. He called her Ami, but he said it was short for something,” he said. “He's moved to a cottage in a nursing home after his daughter's death.”

“My mother's dead?”

“Oh, uh, his other daughter, Kira. She would've been your aunt.”

“So, I have family here?”

“Close by,” he said. “It wouldn't hurt to meet them,” he said and she chuckled.

Ben and Rey had a standing date night, every Friday, unless a school event got in the way and then they went out Saturday. 

Uncle Luke turned out nice. He made plans to charge Plutt and Snoke after the holidays. His investigator, Ashoka, was very good at gathering evidence. It turned out Plutt had been doing this for years. Rey was the fifth Omega he sold and he sold three more since selling Rey. He hadn't been caught because the Omegas were always sold to dominant Alphas who would then rape them over and over again. Rey was the only underage Omega to be sold. She was also the only one still alive. Plutt's other victims had killed themselves.

Snoke brokered each of the illegal sales and would be hold accountable for the deaths of the innocent Omegas. Luke would try at least. He found Rey's parents, who had unfortunately died in a plane crash. Rey felt despair at not knowing her real parents. Even that was taken away from her.

Rey met her grandfather, Obi-Wan, over a nice lunch with the kids on a Saturday afternoon. They made it a point to go out every Saturday or Sunday to take him out to eat or just visit. It was then revealed that she purchased his house. The house that she was currently living in had been the house her mother had grown up in. She was shocked. 

Christmas came closer and closer and Ben found himself staying over more and more. Him and Rey had yet to be intimate and he didn't want to pressure into it. The sleepovers were just that, sleepovers. The first time it happened, Grayson found them in bed together, Ben's arm swung over Rey. They were fully clothed. He cleared his throat loudly and announced it was morning, causing the two adults to spring out of bed.

Christmas came and went in a flash for Rey. Obi-Wan came to her house to spend Christmas with her and the kids. He smiled seeing Ben there the whole day. “So, you and my granddaughter have gotten close.”

“Uh, yeah, the last three months with Rey has been amazing, Obi,” he said and his godfather smiled.

“I couldn't have asked for a better mate for her,” he said. “She told me all about that Beaumont character she was forced to marry,” he said and Ben let out a sigh. “Luke tells me that he has more than enough evidence to bring charges against Plutt and Snoke.”

“Yeah, he called us the other day. Gave us the news. He's on track to file charges after New Year's.”

“That's good. Plutt I hear had been doing this for years,” Obi-Wan said.

“Yeah, Uncle Luke's bringing nearly twenty counts of human trafficking against him, among other things,” he said and Obi-Wan nodded. “Rey give you her Christmas present yet?” he asked and the old man smiled. Rey had changed her last name to Kenobi as a Christmas present for Obi-Wan. She was also in the process, with the help of Gwen, getting the kids' names changed to Kenobi. 

“She did, but she doesn't have to go to the trouble with the kids,” he said.

“Why not?” Ben asked.

“Because when she marries you, I expect you to adopt every single one of these kids,” he said and Ben chuckled.

“Okay, if you insist,” he said.

“I do,” his godfather said.

Several months later......

It was early on the morning of Valentine's Day when Rey heard the whispers of her children in her room. She reached out to find Ben's side of the bed and found him not there, so he must be in on it too. Whatever they were planning. She woke up to find Grayson with Lila and Noah holding onto a tray. “Happy Valentine's Day, Mama,” Lila and Noah said. 

“Happy Valentine's Day, Mum,” Grayson said as they carefully sat the tray onto the bed. Rey sat up with the biggest smile on her face. Ben was smiling as he videoed her, holding Ella on his right side.

“Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart,” he said. 

“Oh, this is so perfect, guys,” she said as she looked at the tray. 

“Ben helped, but we made the pancakes,” Grayson said and Rey looked over to her boyfriend and Alpha mate.

“They were in my kitchen?” she asked.

“I helped,” Ben said as he put his phone down. He sat on the bed, cradling Ella close to him. “Eat breakfast, take a shower and get dressed for a full rich day with the fam,” he said before kissing her. “Come on, guys, let's let your mother eat her breakfast. There are bowls of Galaxy Wars Oats waiting for you downstairs,” he said as he took Noah's hand and guided the kids out of the bedroom. Rey smiled looking over her breakfast. She took a piece of bacon and put it into her mouth. The best Valentine's Day just started right then and she giggled.

Ben had moved into the house in the middle of January after their relationship took a turn. Rey and Ben were intimate for the first time on New Year's Eve. He was gentle and loving. He didn't bite her. He didn't knot her. She wasn't ready for a knotting yet. Rey had been on suppressants since she was done breastfeeding Ella. She also had an IUD inserted several weeks ago. Ben was giving her choice over her body. He had a rut since moving in, but he went home to his parents for that. He didn't want to scare her. Even though she said she was willing to help him.

Rey ate breakfast, took a shower and got dressed. She came down to find her kids fed, cleaned and dressed. “So, where are we going?”

“We're going to the aquarium, Mum,” Grayson said. "Then we're going to lunch and then you get to go to a spa,” he said. 

“Sounds good,” she said as Ben helped her with her coat. Her past Valentine's Days consisted of Beaumont taking her to expensive restaurants. It was his way at parading her around to everyone. Telling everyone that she belonged to him. Ben didn't want to do that for Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day was now a day for the family to spend together. Aquarium, lunch date at Friendly's and then the Ben and the kids would drop Rey off at a day spa while they go pick out their Valentine's Day gifts. Ben had taken the kids out the day before to pick out some things for their mom and the florist set it aside for them.

The aquarium was fun. All the kids had fun. So did Ben and Rey. Lunch was an event having all the kids together and they did a quick visit to Obi-Wan. Dropping Rey off at her day spa, letting her have time to herself and Ben and the kids headed to the florist to get their flowers and gifts. “I think it's so nice you had a spa day for Rey,” Rose said, “and I want to thank you for introducing me to Finn,” she added and Ben chuckled. The last several months, Ben took care of Poe and Finn who lived down the street. Finn was now dating the florist and owner of Rose's Roses. She was an Omega, but very feisty. They sparked and she kept Finn on his toes.

Poe was now dating Zorii Bliss. She was a friend of Gwen's who joined the law firm. She was an Alpha, too, but Poe fell madly in love with her. Plus, they sparked, like Han and Leia did.

“Daddy, look at this card,” Lila said as she held it up.

“I can't believe all the stuff you still have today,” Ben said as she got their orders together.

“Well, most of what I order is extra from what I usually order. Most of my flower inventory took up orders that are out on delivery.”

“Finn okay taking orders from you?” Ben asked and Rose chuckled.

“If he doesn't want to sleep on the couch tonight,” she said and Ben smiled.

“What does a guy get a girl who owns a flower shop for Valentine's Day?” Grayson asked and Rose chuckled.

“Not flowers,” Rose said and the kids laughed. 

Ben and the kids took their flowers and gifts to the house before going back to get Rey. Ben was going to cook. Rey thought she was a good cook. Whatever she cooked her kids ate it, so did her late husband. Ben preferred chef. His lasagna was amazing. Rey loved it when Ben cooked. 

“Ben this was such a good Valentine's Day,” she said and he chuckled. The kids were in bed, fast asleep and they were cleaning up the dinner dishes. 

“Well, I figured it would be a change of pace for you,” he said. 

“Thanks,” she said before kissing him.

“Consider it a preview for Mother's Day,” he said and she smiled. “Did he...?”

“Some times. Most times he'd forget. It made me think I wasn't a good enough mother to get the holiday celebrated for me. Grayson never forgot.”

“I'm sure he didn't,” Ben said. “I'll finish up down here. Why don't you go to bed?” he asked.

“Thanks,” she said before kissing him.

Fifteen minutes went by and Rey wasn't sure if Ben was coming upstairs. She let out a sigh as she pulled the covers back and her feet touched the floor when she heard it. A gunshot rang out from downstairs. She immediately called the police. “Mum, what's going on?” Grayson asked when she came out of the bedroom with Ella in her arms. “Was that a...?”

“Take your sister and get your brother and sister into the same room with you. Lock the door and do not come out,” she said.

“Mum,” he protested as Rey went downstairs. She remained on the phone with the emergency dispatcher as she made her way to the landing. She gasped out seeing Ben laying on the floor. He was bleeding. 

“Ben, Ben, no, no,” she cried out. He had been shot in the abdomen. “He's been shot, my boyfriend,” she said into the phone. She grabbed a towel on instinct and pressed it against his gunshot wound.

“Rey,” he groaned. “Run,” he said as she put the phone down. 

“Ben, don't be ridiculous,” she said as she put pressure on the wound.

“You should listen to your boyfriend,” a voice said. A very familiar voice that sent a shiver down her spine. She looked up to see her supposedly dead husband alive and well in the foyer of her house. He had a gun held on her. “Hello, darling,” Beaumont Kin said in a loving, sarcastic tone.

“No, you're supposed to be dead,” she said and he chuckled.

“Had to, if I wasn't going to escape jail time,” he said.

“What?”

“Feds were closing in on me. On my company for some sort of fraud,” Beaumont said. “I faked my death, with the help of Snoke. I knew my money would pass on to you and Grayson. Wasn't counting on my mother having a stroke in her sleep, but hey, that was more money to go to you and Grayson,” he said.

“Snoke was arrested for his part in human trafficking,” Rey said and Beaumont chuckled.

“Makes no difference to me. I'm dead,” he said. “Get up,” he said sternly. Rey didn't move from her spot. “I said get up!!” he shouted and Rey immediately stood up on her feet. She recognized her husband's Alpha command and it triggered her fear. “So, what, you thought with me dead, you'd just move on to the next Alpha?” he asked, gesturing to Ben bleeding on the floor. 

“We sparked,” Rey said, crying. 

“Oh, how nice,” Beaumont said. “Thought you could live off my money and have your happy ending?” he asked. “And you,” he said looking at Ben who had sat up on the floor. “You moving in on my woman, mate,” he said. He didn't see Ben hit speaker on Rey's phone. 

“She was never yours to begin with,” Ben said, pressing the towel against his wound. “Marrying an underage Omega was, is illegal,” he said and Beaumont chuckled.

“I knew that, but Dad wanted me to have a wife before I took over the company,” he said. “A good proper wife who took orders. Most Omegas I wanted weren't available or we wouldn't have been able to control,” he said. “Rey was the prefect Omega. She didn't even know what was happening to her was illegal,” he said.

“You seriously think you were going to get away with this?” Rey asked. “Plutt and Snoke are in jail and it's only a matter of time before anyone figures out you're alive.”

“Who did you get to be your corpse?” Ben asked. “Autopsy report stated that your body was so burnt to a crisp, you couldn't properly be identified,” he said.

“That's beauty of Snoke. He got everyone involved. Threatened a few people and bribed them."

“Except he's in jail now,” Rey said. “They might come forward, which is why you came here,” she said.

“I'm taking you and the kids,” Beaumont said. “We're going somewhere to start over and for you to give me more pups,” he stated. “You've got ten more years of pup bearing in you, darling. Ten more kids sound good to you?”

“No, I'm going anywhere with you, Beaumont,” she said. “Neither are the kids,” she added and Beaumont chuckled.

“I like this new Rey. I could get used to her, or I could just beat it out of you again,” he said. He put his gun down, knowing that he didn't need a gun to subdue his wife. “You were always ungrateful towards me,” he said.

“Ungrateful?” Rey asked. “You raped me, you beat me.”

“You're an Omega. You should be used to it.”

“Omegas are stronger than you think,” Ben said. “They can do more than just bear pups and keep house.”

“Shut up,” he said. He kicked Ben in the head and knocked him unconscious.

“Ben!” Rey shouted, running toward him, but Beaumont grabbed her and she cried out as he twisted her around and threw her onto the floor.

“Don't cry for him. He's not your mate.”

“You're not my mate, Beaumont,” she said as she crawled on the floor away from him.

“The four kids upstairs prove otherwise.”

“No, you may be their blood, but you are not their father. You have no claim over them,” she said and he chuckled. Rey whimpered out when he grabbed her hair.

“I put them in you, Rey. I would think they are mine,” he said.

“Except I was sixteen when you married me,” Rey said. “Our marriage was never legal, no matter how much paper work there is. The society states that no Omega should be married until they are 18,” she said. “Being that I was a minor, our marriage never happened and the kids are not yours,” she said.

“Then I'll take you somewhere and marry you again and you will give me more pups. That wanker on the floor can have the four upstairs,” he said. “I will take you away from them and never let you out again.”

“Let her go!” a shout echoed. Beaumont turned with Rey and they saw Grayson standing there with Beaumont's gun.

“Grayson,” Rey whimpered. He had it pointed at Beaumont, who was laughing. He dropped Rey onto the floor and looked at his son.

“You don't have the balls to shoot me,” he said.

“Want to try me?” Grayson asked. “You need to leave Mum alone. I'm tired of you beating her and raping her,” he said. “It ends tonight,” he added.

“Son, just put the gun down and we'll talk about this like men,” Beaumont said.

“You're not a man. A man wouldn't hit his wife because she wants a break between pups,” Grayson said. “Ben is more of a man than you are,” he said and his father chuckled. “You've never been a father to any of us,” he stated.

“You're right, I haven't. I only wanted kids to pass on the name. Now here is this loser thinking that he can be a father to my kids,” he said, gesturing to the prone figure of Ben on the floor.

“Grayson, please, just go back upstairs,” Rey cried.

“No, Mum, he's terrorized us long enough. We were better off with you dead,” he said. “All of us.”

“You don't have the guts, Son,” Beaumont said. A shot rang out and Rey screamed out. Beaumont looked down to see blood pouring out of the stomach. He glared at his son and shouted out as he rushed him. Grayson pulled the trigger again and Beaumont went down. This time Grayson hit him in the chest. He was dead. Rey cried out as she stood up and went over to Ben. 

“Ben?” she called out, putting pressure on the wound. Grayson put the gun down, hearing sirens outside. “Grayson, get them in here,” she said. He looked at his dead father before heading to the front door to open it. “Ben, it's going to be okay,” she said. “Don't leave me,” she said.

Four years later......

“Ben, the kids are going to be late!” Rey shouted.

“No they aren't!” Ben shouted back and Rey rolled her eyes. Ben came clamoring down the stairs with the kids after him. His beautiful wife of two and a half years in the kitchen getting breakfast ready. “See, I got them,” he said. Lila and Noah giggled as they pulled themselves up onto seats and Rey put eggs, bacon and toast in front of them. Grayson came downstairs with his backpack. Now twelve years old, he was set to graduate from Chandrila coming up in the spring. He was going to attend Corusant Medical School. He had the brains to make it. Lila and Noah were just attending the regular school in the area. 

Ben came in behind Rey and kissed her. “Ew, Daddy,” Lila said causing Ben to look at his daughter.

“What? I'm just kissing Mommy,” he said and the kids giggled. He bent down on his knees to kiss her swollen stomach. “Hey, pups, are you behaving for your Mommy?” he asked.

“They're four months away from being here, Ben,” she said as she carried four year old Ella, who was still small for her age and put her in her high chair. “Don't forget, Lila has her first dance recital tonight,” she said.

“Who could forget?” Ben asked and Lila giggled. Once the Solo kids finished breakfast, they were getting their things together. Ben and Grayson were the only ones who had to go to Chandrila. Lila and Noah went to Alderaan Primary School. “All right to walk the kids to the bus stop, Mama?” he asked and Rey chuckled.

“I'm good,” she said. She and Ben kissed before he and Grayson went into the garage to get into Ben's Audi. “You kids ready? We have to get to the bus stop,” she said. She pulled her coat on and wrapped a scarf around her neck. Making sure her two little ones were bundled up, they headed out of the door. Walking down the street, Rey thought back. Four years ago, Ben was laying on the floor bleeding from his gut. Her husband, whom she thought was dead, was alive, but then her son shot him. 

The police labeled it a domestic disturbance and no charges were brought against Grayson. Killing his father was going to be with him for the rest of his life. They had gotten him into therapy for him to deal with it. Now he was an even brighter twelve year old, graduating at a high school level and was going to medical school in the fall.

A year after the incident, Ben and Rey got married. Getting mated was put aside until Rey was ready. Ben adopted all of the kids and little Ella was a total Daddy's Girl. She had Ben wrapped around her finger. Rey was now pregnant with twins. The last two for her and Ben was not going to argue. This pregnancy was going smoothly. Her body had nearly four years of rest. She smiled, feeling movement in her belly. She rubbed it gently. She wasn't sure what she was having, but she would like to have a boy and a girl. It would keep things even.

The bus came along and picked up the kids. Rey waved them off and stayed until the bus turned the corner. She turned the stroller around with a very wide eyed Ella who was watching everything. Rey was finally happy. She was with her Alpha mate and she laughed. If someone had told her she would be here ten years ago, she would have laughed.

She was free and in love with her Alpha. It was what she had always wanted.

The End


End file.
